Morning Star
by terahteapot
Summary: 9 months after Elphaba's so called death, a baby is left on Glinda's doorstep. Not just any baby, one with her best friends eyes. Taking her in and raising her, Glinda vows to keep the baby's identity a secret. Years later, trouble is brewing. People are beginning to see the likeness between the child and the witch. Also, to make things easier, Elphaba and Fiyero are back in Oz.
1. Elphie's Eyes

**Chapter One**

**Elphie's Eyes**

**NEW WICKED STORY! *Sets of confetti canon and does happy dance around bedroom* so, this is the first of the two new ones I will be starting. I do want to work on my Glee story a little bit too. This story is a little different from what I usually write, but sometimes I just randomly go on Word and type up what I'm thinking, and this idea came to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, or the right to say I do not own Wicked.**

It was dark outside. The sky up above was completely free of stars, not even the bright buildings of the emerald city were visible. Yet, there were sounds to be heard. Almost silent footsteps echoed around the walls of the emerald city.

It was better this way; nobody would know she was here. No messy situations, this time, for once in her life, she would do something right. The footsteps came to a halt, and the woman looked up at the building she had been aiming for all along. It was the magnificent, regal emerald palace. The woman took a few seconds to gather her breath again, and then she looked down to the soft bundle resting in her arms.

Involuntarily, her hand reached out and touched the child's fair skin; she stroked her fingers across her cheek. How could something so perfect have come of her? This infant, she knew, deserved to live a life of happiness, something she couldn't have with her as a mother.

It would hurt, she knew, to give this small perfect being up. But, it was for the best, this wasn't about her. This was about the baby.

Startling her, the baby opened her eyes. Every muscle in her body tensed, wondering if she was going to cry out. The whole city would hear, and then her whole strategy would be ruined. But, no, instead, the infant just looked deep into her mother's eyes.

It took all the strength in her not to break down, to run back and raise her. She took a deep breath, biting back the tears. "Don't look at me like that," The green girl scolded her, "This is in your best interest, you know. This woman, she'll take care of you, I just know it. Better than I ever will anyway." She gave the baby a wry smile, "She'll give you everything you ever want, and she'll make sure you have nothing but the best. That is what I want for you."

"In a few years, you won't even remember me." It tugged at a heartstring, but she chose to ignore it. "Of course I won't forget you, a mother never forgets. But, I'll remember you. I won't ever see you again, but you'll be with me." She sang softly, "Always." This was it, now, she knew. No more delaying, it would be dawn soon; she had to get back before that. She sighed, and then laid the infant on the doorstep of the emerald palace, and tucked the letter beside her.

"I guess that this is goodbye." She whimpered, and bent down. She kissed her head, and then, not wanting the child to see her tears, she carelessly wiped them away. Then, she got to her feet and brushed herself down.

She fled into the darkness.

Glinda Arduenna Upland awoke with a start, her hand flying to her chest. It took her a matter of seconds to catch her breath, and when she did, she sighed irritably. She was wondering whether it would be best to see a doctor. She was getting tired of the dark rings circling her eyes. After nine months, she was still grieving badly.

That scream, that terrible gut-wrenching scream. Elphaba deserved to have had a better life than the one she lived. It made her feel worse that she had been her only friend, and she had been a terrible one to her. She shouldn't have let the Ozians talk about her that way, spread those horrendible rumours. She just should have come clean, told the whole of Oz that Elphaba was really just a person, a person who wanted nothing more than for people to accept her. Just thinking about it made Glinda feel even worse, "Oh, Elphie," She whispered to nobody, "I'm so sorry."

Since moping wasn't making her feel any better, she decided to get up. Surely, doing her hair and make-up would make her feel a whole lot better. She swung her legs out of bed and nuzzled her cold toes in the white fluffy carpet. She rose to her feet and strolled over to the large window; she opened up the almost transparent curtain, and opened the window wide. It felt good to have the fresh air on her face.

Smiling to herself, she walked over to her dressing table, and began to fix herself up for the day. She had quite a few appointments today, if she recalled. There were meetings about the trading systems between the emerald city and some other part of Oz she couldn't remember the name of.

She applied her make-up, and had just started tweaking her blonde hair in the mirror, when she heard it. It startled her. She caught sight of her confused face in the mirror, before ever so cautiously tip-toeing over to the window. She stuck her head straight out and the noise got louder. Glinda coiled in alarm. It was almost like an infant's cry.

Glinda being the nosy person she knew she was took her dressing gown and wrapped it around her for decency. Then, she walked out of her room, and met her maid, Estelle, right outside. Estelle looked disgruntled and surprised at seeing the blonde in her night clothes; she opened her mouth and asked in confusion, "Miss Glinda?"

"Yes?" Glinda responded. But, before Estelle had the chance to say something else, Glinda cut her off, "Estelle, dear, do you hear that noise?"

Wondering if Glinda had gone quite mad, Estelle timidly asked, "Noise, Miss Glinda?"

"Yes." Glinda sighed, "That's what I said. In fact, come with me." Catching the maid off-guard, Glinda took her hand and dragged her down the stairs. Estelle made a few noises of protest, but in fear of losing her job, she said nothing.

They finally reached the bottom floor. The noise was louder down here, and by this point Glinda was practically itching with curiosity. "What is that?" Estelle whispered. Glinda shrugged and ran to the door. She threw it open and gasped in shock when she saw what was sitting on her doorstep.

"Sweet Oz." She whispered, and bent down to get a closer look at the basket.

"Is that a baby?" Estelle said, running her hands through her hair, "Dear Oz, how long has it been here? It could be freezing!"

"Then fetch a blanket, Estelle, go quickly!" Glinda said urgently, and the maid scurried off to fetch one. Glinda squinted and stared at the infant, it was visibly screaming, it's little pink mouth wide and open. Its cheeks were red and tear stained, its eyes glistening with hot tears. Glinda gasped, feeling as if she had been winded.

She'd seen those eyes before. She knew she had, and they belonged to someone she would never, ever forget in all her days. They belonged to her best friend, Elphaba.

Tears sprung to her blue eyes, and she wiped them away quickly, deciding crying again was never going to help. She reached out and took the baby out of the basket. It was a little frightening, almost as if she was staring at a miniature version of her best friend, without the green of course. She looked closer; the baby was looking at her with almost disapproving eyes. Almost as if she was disappointed in her for not finding her sooner. She knew that look.

"I fetched a blanket!" Estelle cried, returning with a white towel. "We didn't-" Glinda quickly took the towel from her and wrapped the baby in it. Estelle looked closer at the blonde, a little baffled, "Are you crying, Miss Glinda?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Glinda sniffed, "Just a little overwhelmed." She looked around, "Let's bring the baby inside, shall we?" Estelle nodded in agreement, and caught sight of the basket. Her hand darted out and she took the letter, deciding to introduce it to Glinda in a couple of minutes.

They walked into one of the private parlours, where the butler, Jonah, was cleaning. He blinked when he saw them both, and sighed, "Glinda, what have you done now?" He was the only one of the palace servants who treated Glinda as an equal. Glinda quite liked it; they were on very good terms.

"I found it on the doorstep!" Glinda cried out, "I haven't done anything!" She collapsed back onto a couch and turned her gaze back to the baby, who was still crying.

"Miss Glinda, this was in the same basket as the baby." Estelle said quietly, handing her the letter that was a little crumpled. She expected it was because the baby had been fidgeting in an attempt to be heard.

Glinda took it, and scanned over the paper. There was barely an explanation_: I'm afraid I can't say much on paper, I can't even give you my name. But, I promise you that you know me. I apologize for springing this on you, I don't know if you have a husband or children of your own, but…I need you to raise this child. I can't, she deserves better than me. I can't give her the life I want her to experience. You can give her everything, Glin. Please, try to understand. I don't want her to be raised in an orphanage._

That was all it read. But, Glinda already knew what she needed to. It was clever, nobody knew her because they didn't want to know her. But Glinda knew. Elphaba had written this, she could tell from how she described the situation.

She didn't know what to think. Her best friend wanted her to raise her baby, but a baby would change her life drastically. "She's hungry." Jonah said, interrupting her thoughts. "I can tell by the way that she's screaming."

"Well what do you suggest we do about that?" Glinda said, "What do babies eat?"

"They drink milk." Jonah sighed.

"Well, go and fetch some milk." Glinda demanded.

Jonah rolled his eyes, "They don't drink normal milk, Glinda. That doesn't have all the nutrients that new-born babies need. That's why they drink mother's milk."

"Do I look like I have any of that?" Glinda said dryly. "What are we gonna _dooooo_?" There was a whiny, panicked edge to the tone of her voice.

"The other option is baby formula." Jonah said, "Estelle will have to go and fetch some."

"Why me?" Estelle admonished.

"Because I need to talk with Glinda." Jonah explained. Estelle sighed, but walked out of the room. Jonah then turned to Glinda, who was anxiously trying to rock the child. "Can you tell me exactly what you are going to do with the infant?"

Glinda just handed him the letter, while her mind raced around with thoughts. Jonah read over the paper and let out a low whistle when he finished, "Do you know who sent this?"

Glinda shook her head, being dishonest with the truth. Elphaba had clearly stated she had not wanted to be found in the letter. She was still registering the fact that Elphaba…wasn't dead. Why would she have faked her own death? Why would she have made her cry for her for months? Glinda felt angry.

"Are you going to keep her?" Jonah asked softly.

"I don't know." Glinda said quietly. "I mean…what would having a baby mean?"

"I don't have a clue, I haven't had kids." Jonah shrugged, "Glinda, are you-"

"Why did she have to put me in this position?" Glinda exploded, Jonah jumped, it was rare that Glinda ever got angry, unless it was to do with someone messing up her hair or make-up. "It isn't fair! First of all, she pretends she's dead and lets me cry over her, let me miss her so Oz forsaken much, and now THIS!"

"Who?" Jonah asked, confused.

Glinda ignored him, "She has me an emotionafied mess!" She sniffed, and her eyes wandered to the baby, "I'm sorry." She said, not sure whether it was an apology to the baby or herself. She flopped back down again. "What am I going to do?" She snapped.

"Well, you have two choices, keep the baby or don't." Jonah shrugged, "It should be easy."

Glinda glared at him, "Not funny."

"Sorry." Jonah apologized, "I know you have trouble deciding on whether to wear a pink dress or a blue dress."

"JONAH!" Glinda shrieked, "Don't be so stupidified. I would always choose pink."

Jonah actually laughed, "I wonder when Estelle will be back. We need to feed the morning star before we decide on anything."

"Morning star?" Glinda giggled, "I like it."

"Good." Jonah beamed, and Estelle came rushing in with a bag.

"I didn't know how much to get." She apologized, "So I just bought ten packs."

"Will that be enough?" Glinda asked worriedly.

"Yes." Jonah rolled his eyes, "I'll go make it."

When he returned, he passed the bottle to Glinda, "Go ahead."

"I don't know how." Glinda whimpered, "What if I do something wrong?"

"You just put the teat in her mouth, it's easy enough." Jonah smiled, and Glinda did as she was told. She watched in complete fascination as the baby's tiny hands lifted up and gripped the bottle, before downing the milk quickly.

Glinda giggled, "She's so cute. I bet she'd look good in pink."

"_Honestly_." Jonah sighed.

_She looks like Elphie_, Glinda thought, _but she has Fiyero's nose._ When the baby finished drinking, Glinda just sat and stared at her. "Now, what do we do?" She asked, looking to Jonah for guidance. "I mean…you said I had to make a decision! Jonah, what should I do? Help me…" Jonah just shook his head.

"I can't make the decision for you, Glinda, this is yours to make alone. For once, you really are going to have to do this on your own." He shrugged, Glinda glared at him, but her gaze softened when she turned back to the baby.

For the first time in _almost_ forever, she was genuinely thinking hard. There had to be a reason why Elphaba couldn't keep the baby, and why she wanted her to raise it. Elphaba had always been good at thinking things through; she was after all, the intelligent one of the both. Elphaba would never do something she wasn't sure about, so she truly believed she was capable of looking after this baby.

…_Thinking made her head hurt_.

"I can't just…_abandon_ her." Glinda muttered, and she put her finger on the baby's face. The thing that happened next quite startled her. The infant reached up sleepily and wrapped her tiny fingers around Glinda's own finger.

Jonah smirked, "I see morning star has taken quite the liking to you."

"Well, I've taken quite the liking to her." Glinda grinned, rocking the baby, "She's adorabubble, isn't she?" She breathed a heavy sigh.

The infant seemed to look exhausted, probably from all those hours of crying she did. Her eyelids fluttered open and closed for a moment, and then they fully shut. Something came over Glinda, a weird desire to protect the child in any way possible. She looked so vulnerable in sleep. She had nobody to help her along the way, not unless Glinda made a decision. "She can stay for tonight," Glinda finally said, "And we will see where we go on from there."

**So…what did you think? Good? Bad? Favourite lines? The name will be revealed next chapter, but try and guess what it is. I will give you a hint, it means Morning Star. Anyways, please review and you guys are amazing! **


	2. People Come Into Our Lives For a Reason

**Chapter Two****  
****People Come Into Our Lives For a Reason**

**ELEVEN REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER?! Wow! Guys, I'm so happy! I know a few of you wanted to know why Glinda was not as shocked to find out Elphaba was alive, but you kind of see more of that in this chapter. Also, one of you said that Fiyero would never agree to this decision: Also, in later chapters we will see that. Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. I wish I did, but I don't. Stop rubbing it in, it's rude.**

* * *

"You look a lot like your mother." Glinda stated. She had been in this room for more than an hour, trying to make a decision. She didn't seem to be having too much luck in the matter.

"I don't understand why she would make me think she was dead." Glinda continued. "If she made the decision that she was leaving Oz, she should have just said." She growled, and that was a very un-Glinda-like thing to do.

"Don't clear my name." Glinda attempted to mimic Elphaba's tone but failed. She just didn't have the knack to make her voice sound like someone else's. She always wanted to know how the green girl did it. "If she had just let me, she could have raised you. But, no, the great Elphaba Thropp just had to make things difficult!"

"So many lies," The blonde hissed, "Now I know that Fiyero isn't dead either. Next thing I know, Nessarose will be knocking on my door."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know." A voice sang from the door.

Glinda leapt up in surprise, "Excuse me, but this is a private conversation."

"Between you and the baby?" Jonah asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes." Glinda said angrily.

"You do realise that she can't understand a word of anything you just said?" Jonah laughed, gesturing to the infant nestled in Glinda's arms.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know everything." Jonah said sarcastically. Unfortunately, Glinda really didn't get what sarcasm was.

"You do?" Glinda gasped.

"No, I was being sarcastic." Jonah put his hand on Glinda's shoulder. Glinda shot him a very dirty look.

"How much did you hear?" She then asked in a small voice.

"I heard enough to know that you know who morning star's mother is." Jonah sighed.

"I can't tell you, Jonah, I'm sorry. I mean no disrespectation." Glinda told him.

"Was she a threat at all?" Jonah asked, it seemed a rather fair question. If there was any darkness in her, she may have passed it on through the next generation.

"No." Glinda said, shaking her head. She wasn't lying. Elphaba had never been a threat, she was just thought as one because of her green skin tone.

Jonah gave the blonde a small grin, "I suppose it doesn't matter anyway, as she obviously doesn't want to be the mother of morning star anyway."

"Maybe she had no choice." Glinda said, more to herself. "Maybe the decisions she made left her unfit to be a mother."

"Maybe so." Jonah agreed. "So, have you made a decision yet?"

"I can't." Glinda said quietly, "It's too hard. If I keep her then my whole life will be turned upside down. The sleepless nights are just going to get worse, and we both know I can't pull off the racoon look forever. I'll have a whole new responsibility. I won't matter anymore; it will be all about the baby."

"Did you ever want children?" Jonah asked.

"Yes." Glinda sighed, "When I was married and ready. Then I would have cute adorable blonde babies and I would teach them how to be popular."

Jonah rolled his eyes.

"But, it says in the letter she doesn't want the baby to be raised in an orphanage. And, I'm already attached to her." Glinda gestured to the baby girl, "Look how cutified she looks now I have dressed her in pink."

"Yes, she looks lovely." Jonah said tersely. "But, Glinda, you really have to make a decision now." Both of them looked at the small baby.

"You know," Glinda said slowly, "_I've heard it's said, that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn._" She smiled, but felt more tears pricking her eyes as she remembered saying goodbye to Elphie in Kiamo Ko.

"_And we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them?_" Jonah finished. "My mother used to tell me that."

"Maybe that's what she is." Glinda murmured, tapping the baby's lips. The baby closed her little mouth over Glinda's finger and slowly sucked. She looked up at the blonde with wide eyes and it broke Glinda's heart. "I'm all she has, Jonah."

"So you are going to keep her?" Jonah let a smile play on his lips.

"Yes." Glinda let the word slip from her lips. She squealed, "This is going to be so much fun, I can dress her up and throw big birthday parties for her and we can talk about boys and clothes and hair and make-up and shoes-"

"She needs a name before you do any of that." Jonah chuckled. "We can't call her _Morning Star_ forever." He smiled warmly, "I know. In Sanskrit, _Sitara_ means _morning star_."

"Sitara…" Glinda sounded it out in her mouth, "I love it." She took a deep breath, "Sitara Elphaba Upland." The middle name seemed mandatory; she put no thought to it.

"Elphaba?" Jonah questioned.

Glinda nodded; glad he hadn't connected the dots between the wicked witch and her best friend. Few knew her name. "She's perfect."

* * *

She didn't seem so perfect when she woke Glinda up for the fourth time that night. Glinda moaned in her sleep, and clutched her sheets closer to her. _It never stopped_.

As much as Glinda wanted to ignore Sitara and go back to sleep, Sitara's yells were getting a lot louder. She needed feeding. Again. Glinda, huffing, got out of bed and hurried to her daughter. She rocked her for a few minutes before looking at herself in the mirror. She looked as if she was ready to murder someone. She had never seen herself look like this. The whole concept was new to her.

"Jonah!" Glinda called out hoarsely.

Jonah came into the room, looking angry. "Just remember, Glinda, I'm your _butler_, I am not your _nanny_." He growled.

"Please may you go and fetch a bottle for Sitara?" Glinda's voice had gone strange and even higher pitched than it already was.

"I better be getting paid more for this." Jonah seethed and stormed off.

"Don't count on it!" Glinda yelled after him. She doubted he heard her over the volume of Sitara's incredibly loud screams. "Well," She said to herself, "She has Elphaba's lungs." Sitara screeched again, "Oh, lovely, and her _temper_. JONAH!"

"I have been gone down this hall for _literally_ three seconds!" Jonah roared back.

"Well, there's no need to yell!" Glinda retorted.

"You're yelling! I wouldn't be able to get my point across if I didn't raise my voice because Sitara's screams are too loud!"

Glinda collapsed onto the bed and closed her eyes for a few minutes. At least, she thought it was a few minutes. Soon enough, she was fast-asleep and Sitara was still screaming.

"Glinda, are you not even trying to-" Jonah ranted when he finally came back into the room. He looked at the blonde, "Oh, for the love of Oz!" He threw his arms up in frustration. He didn't even have the heart to wake her up; instead, he gently took the baby from her arms and placed the bottle in her mouth. "We're going to have to train Glinda, because I refuse to do this every night for the rest of your infancy."

* * *

"There is something wrong with her!" Glinda finally exclaimed as she bit back her tears. "We have tried everything, Jonah! Changing her, feeding her, singing to her! She seems to be in some sort of pain!" She held Sitara to her chest, where her shoulder was quickly drenched in tears. "Jonah, we should send for a doctor!"

"Glinda, hold on," Jonah said tersely, "Are you sure we've tried everything?"

"Look at her, Jonah!" Glinda cried, gesturing to the baby who was screeching at the highest level of volume. "Something is hurting her, I can tell!"

"Okay, okay," Jonah said, "I'll go and call for the doctor!"

Glinda sat back down on her bed, and let tears trickle down her cheeks. "I lost Elphaba," She whispered to Sitara, "I can't lose you too. Please, be alright."

When Jonah returned, he sat down next to the blonde. "I'm sure that she'll be alright." He reassured her gently, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Glinda sniffed, "What if I did something wrong? Maybe this is my fault."

"Glinda, all babies get sick sometimes." Jonah told her, "They get colic and meningitis." He sighed, "We don't even know if she is sick yet, you could just be over-reacting."

"Please, Jonah, I never over-react." Glinda said.

"Of course you don't." Jonah said sarcastically.

The doctor came quickly, though he did look rather disgruntled at being awoken at such at early hour of the morning. However, he did check Sitara over, and he brought her back looking exhausted. She reached her tiny arms out and wrapped her arms immediately around Glinda's neck. Glinda looked to the doctor expectantly.

"I'm very sorry," The doctor said seriously, "But, it seems your daughter was born with a very rare illness." Glinda swore her heart skipped a beat.

"What kind of illness?" She asked, her voice visibly shaking.

"It doesn't have a name," He told her, "But, it is dangerous. She can live with it, with the right treatment of course. Exhaustion, stress and fear can trigger the effects. They include long strings of coughing fits, vomiting and weakness throughout the whole body."

"Is there a cure?" The words tumbled from Glinda's mouth before she could stop them.

"I'm afraid not." He sighed, "But I can prescribe you medication for her to take, regular hospital appointments. If we handle this carefully, Sitara should be able to live a long life." He reached in his bag, and pulled a piece of paper from a book. "Keep this, and in a later on today I can bring you the medication you need."

"Thank you." Glinda said quietly. "I was just wondering, do you know what could have triggered this happening to Sitara?"

"She was just born with it. There was nothing we could do; you can't even know the baby has it until she is around three months old." The doctor told her, "Again, I am very, very sorry." Glinda just nodded.

"Thank you for coming so early in the morning." Jonah told the doctor. When he left, Jonah turned to Glinda, "Are you OK?"

Glinda just shook her head, and started crying, "I feel like I've failed as a mother already."

"You haven't failed, Glinda." Jonah said gently, "You heard what the doctor said, Sitara was born with this. We can help her, and all you can do know is that. She will need support and love her whole entire life, and that is what you need to give her."

"I just can't help but feel like it's my fault. What if I triggered it?"

"Again, you didn't. Sitara is three months old, this shows up at three months old." Jonah sighed, "I know this will be hard for you to deal with on your own, so I am going to help you."

Glinda sniffed, "You will?" She asked tearfully.

"Yes." Jonah promised her, "Heaven knows she's going to need it."

Glinda looked at Sitara, how fragile and vulnerable she looked. She knew that there was nothing else she would fight more for. This would have to be her soul purpose from this moment on. She was going to do everything to make sure that her daughter _lived_.

* * *

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Boring? Let me know! Favourite lines? What about the name, a lot of you guessed Danica? I will update soon, BAH-BYE!**


	3. She Will Always Come First

**Chapter Three****  
****She Will Always Come First**

**Yay! You are all enjoying the story! So, this will be the last chapter of Sitara's youth, I just wanted to show the relationship between her and Glinda. I refer to her as Glinda's daughter in the narration because Glinda thinks Sitara as that, she did adopt her after all. I found the name Sitara on Name Berry, I just went on Unusual Names and found it. I thought it was pretty so…By the way, all of you are so OZMAZIFYING!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wicked or Rue's Lullaby.**

* * *

"Mama?"

"Mmm?" Glinda murmured absent-mindedly. She and her daughter were sitting in front of the fireplace, and she was gently combing a brush through the little girl's ebony black hair. It was a tradition, they did it every night.

"Why don't we look alike?" The small girl asked her mother. Glinda froze, not quite knowing where that had come from. She nibbled a little on her lip, but then reminded herself that it wasn't a good look to have ragged lips.

"What makes you think we don't look alike?" Glinda frowned, placing down the wooden brush and instead just dragged her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"You have blonde hair, and I have black." Sitara said pointedly, "You have blue eyes, and I have brown. It doesn't make any sense." Glinda was a little surprised at how intelligent she sounded at such a young age. She was sure she didn't even know what sense was at five years of again, biologically, she was Elphaba's daughter.

"Sitara," Glinda sighed, and lifted Sitara onto her lap; she kissed the top of her head gently. "Not all mamas and daughters look alike. Sometimes they look very different."

"But you and Grandma look like each other. You are both blonde." Sitara retorted, fidgeting around to face Glinda. "I wish I looked like you."

"Well, I'm glad you look like you." Glinda smiled, and tapped her daughter's nose, "Because nobody else can pull of pink like you do." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Except for maybe me." Sitara giggled.

"You're so silly, Mama." She laughed, and rested her head against Glinda's chest.

"What? I'm serious." Glinda said, and laughed herself.

Sitara gasped and pointed to the window, "Look, Mama! The stars are out!" She clambered off Glinda's lap, and raced over to the window. She tripped over her floor length pink dress, but got up again almost immediately. She tried hoisting herself up onto the sill, but deemed too short. She looked to her mother hopelessly.

"Need some help?" Glinda laughed, and lifted Sitara onto the window sill.

Sitara pressed her nose up against the glass and gazed at the bright lights scattering the dark sky, "They're so pretty!" She whispered in awe. "Which one is mine, Mama?"

"That one." Glinda pointed, "The biggest and the brightest one."

Sitara smiled. "Which one is yours?" She proceeded to ask.

"The one right next to it." Glinda told her, "Because, I will always be with you."

Sitara hugged her mother tightly, "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, star." Glinda squealed.

"I love you more, though." Sitara protested, she always had the last word.

"But, I love you most." Glinda giggled.

"No!" Sitara clamoured, "You are my favouritest person in the whole entire world." She jumped on Glinda and buried her head in her neck, "Promise that you'll always love me?"

"I promise." Glinda nodded, "Now, Little Miss Star, I think it's time for bed."

"No!" Sitara pouted, "I wanna stay up and have makeovers with you. Please?"

"Jonah will be mad." Glinda whined. "You know how strict he is about bedtimes. He thinks I am not responsible." She knew why, exhaustion brought on Sitara's attacks, and she was so hard to calm down during one of them. She panicked.

* * *

_"Mama?" A terrified voice rang out down the hall._

_Glinda woke up immediately, and glanced at the clock next to her bed. It deemed to be three-thirty-four AM. She wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but Sitara always had to come first and she needed her Mama._

_She ran down the hall, and burst into the little girl's room. Sitara was sitting up in bed, sobbing with her arms wrapped around herself. She seemed to be absolutely terrified, her small chest rising and falling so quickly it was scary. "Mama!" Sitara cried, reaching out._

_"What's wrong, Tara?" Glinda whispered, rushing over and taking Sitara into her arms gently, "Did you have a nightmare?"_

_"You…gone…hurt…me…alone…" Sitara gasped a few key words before burying her head back in Glinda's chest, sobbing harshly. "Can't…breathe…Mama…"_

_"OK, sweetheart, calm down." Glinda said slowly, taking Sitara's hand._

_"Can't." Sitara cried, "Mama, make it stop! Chest hurts!" Glinda tried rubbing Sitara's back but the little girl just screamed out in pain. "No, Mama!"_

_"Sitara, you have to calm down, OK. Then we can stop this. Your dream isn't real, alright, I'm here, and you are here and we are both safe." Glinda burbled but Sitara didn't seem to understand. She just kept shaking her head._

_That's when the coughing started, horrible, raspy wet coughs. She held onto Glinda for support, but she seemed to be panicking. She was wondering what was happening to her, and whatever it was frightened her. She didn't like the feeling of burning in her chest. She wanted it to stop; she wondered why her mama couldn't make it stop._

_"No! No more!" Sitara gasped, and fell from her mother's grasp. She fell to the floor in surprise, and Glinda quickly slid off the bed. "Ow!" Sitara screamed._

_"Baby, in and out, alright?" Glinda said helplessly. Sitara still wasn't listening. "Try and stand up, which might help you, breathe better?" Glinda had no idea what to do. She had been alright for the three years of Sitara's life. Whenever an attack started coming on, she usually dealt with it before it got bad. She felt helpless, and ashamed._

_She did what she could, and called out for Jonah. By this point, Sitara was screaming at her mother at the top of her lungs, begging her to make it stop. Glinda was in tears, not because Sitara blamed her, but because she couldn't do anything._

_Jonah came running in, and then Sitara froze. It was silent for a moment, and then Sitara threw up loudly and horribly all over her bed sheets. Then she started crying and saying sorry. She was confused and scared, and coughing again. _

_"Call for the doctor!"_

* * *

They hadn't had one that bad since then, and they didn't want one. It had taken long hours to get her calmed down; ending with having to give her an anaesthetic to take her into sleep so they could get back the blood and oxygen back into her.

"Come on," Glinda said, picking her up and resting her on her hip. "I'll even sing to you."

Sitara nodded, already knowing the battle was lost. Her mother wasn't a stubborn person, but when it came to bedtimes she was strict. She didn't understand, she didn't feel tired at all. She wanted to play more.

Though, as she nestled into her bed sheets, she felt sleepy. Glinda sat on the edge of her bed, and softly sang a lullaby,

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._"

Sitara's eyes slammed shut. Glinda watched her for a moment. She had grown to have Elphaba's habits. She even did the same thing Elphaba used to do while sleeping; her arm would be tucked under a pillow, her fingers closed around the little green bottle. Glinda had gifted the keepsake to her little girl, simply telling her it was something very important to her. She thought Sitara should have at least some part of Elphaba with her. Unfortunately, she had nothing of Fiyero's.

"Sweet dreams, Elphie." Glinda whispered, and her hand flew to her mouth realizing what she said. She bit her lip, before fleeing from the room.

* * *

**Yes, I know. This chapter is short. I am very sorry but I couldn't think of what else to go from here. Love it? Hate it? Favourite lines? Let me know!**

**Song Used: Rue's Lullaby from The Hunger Games.**


	4. A Pointless Argument

**Chapter Four  
A Pointless Argument**

**Your response to this story is blowing me away! Now, drama is coming right up after this chapter, and from there all there really is, is drama. GOOD NEWS! (She's not dead.) My laptop has been sent off to get fixed, so that means that I can update even more! Yay! And if it can't get fixed, I'm getting a new one! Double yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. I don't even own this laptop.**

* * *

Over the years, Sitara had grown into a beautiful young girl. At sixteen, she was excelling in school, her grades were near perfect and all the teachers worshipped her. She was often found reading under the large oak tree in the emerald palace gardens, or perhaps scribbling down a story in her beloved notebook. She also had become to look so much like her biological mother it scared Glinda. Sitara had the ebony, waist length, pin straight hair, the large chocolate brown eyes and tall structure.

She acted like Elphaba too, which really didn't please the blonde. Stubbornness, sarcasm and snarky comments were something that she never really got used to. She especially hated it when she didn't get the sarcasm. It made her looked even more brainless than she really was. It entertained Sitara to the extreme.

"Mama?" Sitara asked one afternoon, "May I go out tonight?"

"Where?" Glinda responded, momentarily distracted by her daughter.

Sitara swallowed, knowing this was going to be hard. "Just out with some friends. They want to spend some time with me, because…because I'm never really allowed out."

"Sitara." Glinda sighed, putting her head in her hands, "I don't let you go out for one reason, and one reason alone."

"Can I know that one reason, please?" Sitara snapped, "Because after six years of being _permanently_ grounded I think I deserve the right to know."

Glinda struggled, she couldn't exactly tell Sitara why. It was because she didn't like to parade Sitara around, it was hard enough her being the princess of the emerald city. But, Glinda was scared of Sitara being recognized by the Ozians. If they knew that Sitara was Elphaba's daughter…she didn't even want to think about the results.

"Because…" Glinda stammered, "Uh, because…"

"I'm waiting." Sitara said, her eyes narrowing in frustration.

"Watch it, young lady." Glinda warned, "You can't go out because I said so."

"That isn't a real reason!"

"The world is a dangerous place, Sitara, and I don't want to get you hurt." Glinda murmured.

"I won't, it is one night out!" Sitara clamoured. "Not everyone is bad!"

"Can we talk about something else?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"No!" Sitara yelled, "You are being _so _unfair!"

"Good morning to you too, Sitara." Jonah sighed, walking in with tea and toast. "It wouldn't be a morning in the Upland household without an argument between mother and daughter." He placed the tray down.

"Jonah, tell Mama that she is being unfair!" Sitara demanded, "She never lets me go out!"

"That isn't my place, I'm afraid, morning star." Jonah sighed, putting his hand on the girls shoulder. Sitara shrugged him off angrily. "Now, Glinda, I heard some news on the grapevine this morning that-"

"Mama!" Sitara continued to admonish.

"That the wicked witch of the west was sighted yesterday." Jonah finished.

Glinda spat out the tea she was drinking and started choking. Both Jonah and Sitara stopped talking and looked at the coughing blonde in alarm. Glinda wiped her watering eyes, "I'm sorry – _cough, cough _– Jonah, can you – _cough, cough – _repeat that, please?"

"The wicked witch of the west was apparently sighted yesterday." Jonah said, rolling his eyes, "Drama queen, _much_?"

"That's impossible." Sitara huffed, distracted for a moment, "She _died_. Seventeen years ago. Everyone knows that."

"True," Jonah told her, "Yet, it isn't every day that you see a green-skinned woman."

"Sitara," Glinda had visibly paled and her voice was tight and set. "Could you go upstairs, please?" She put emphasis on her tone, "_Now_."

"No." Sitara's gaze had become somewhat concerned, "Mama, you look upset hearing about the witch? Were you _scared_ of her?"

Fifty-percent of Glinda was glad that the conversation about going out was gone. The other half was even more annoyed that the topic of their conversation had changed to something even worse. "Everyone was scared of her, Sitara." Glinda whispered, a lump rising in her throat. She never really talked about Elphaba anymore. "Now, please go upstairs."

"_No_." Sitara repeated loudly. "Mama, do you know something about her?"

"No, of course not." Glinda snapped, "Now, _do as you are told_."

Sitara and Jonah exchanged looks, it was rare that Glinda got angry at anyone, let alone Sitara. Her tone sounded menacing, and the two were confused as to what was going on.

"Are you keeping something from me?" Sitara said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "I thought you said that we didn't have secrets."

"We don't, because there is no secret." Glinda said, standing up as well. "Sitara, you are not going out tonight. That is my final word, do not question it."

"UGH!" Sitara yelled, "Why are you being so unfair?"

"I'm not!" Glinda protested.

"Yes, you are!" Sitara shrieked, slamming her hand down on the table so hard that the plates, cutlery and glasses all shook. Orange juice spilled everywhere as a glass tipped. "You never let me go anywhere! Why not? Everyone else my age does! I'm a teenager now! I am SIXTEEN YEARS OLD, FOR OZ'S SAKE!"

"Sitara, do not yell at me!" Glinda yelled.

"Do you know that everyone at school calls me weird? They ask me why I can't go anywhere and I say you won't let me! They make fun of you and I stuck up for you! That is why I have hardly any friends, because now they make fun of ME!"

"Sitara!" Glinda hollered.

"I want to go out; I want to have a life! Why can't you see that?" Tears were streaming down the girl's face by this point. "You are ruining my life!"

Glinda was almost crying herself, "I'm not, Sitara! Please, if you would just stop yelling for a moment and listen to me then-"

"I hate being stuck in here all the time! I hate having no life! I hate it HERE! I hate YOU!" Sitara was out of control now, her voice shaking the whole room.

Glinda had no words; it was as if Sitara had just slapped her.

"ENOUGH!" Jonah bellowed, cutting in. "Sitara, that is _enough_!"

Sitara turned on her heel and started storming up the stairs. Jonah yelled after her, "_Sitara Elphaba Upland_, you come back here and apologize to your mother _RIGHT NOW_!"

"You can't make me!" Sitara snarled.

"You are _grounded_!" Glinda cried, hoping her voice wasn't choked. She stomped her foot.

"So what? You never let me leave the palace anyway!" Sitara said, spitting down the stairs.

"Clean that up!" Glinda demanded.

"There is a reason we have _maids_." Sitara spat.

"Estelle cannot do everything!" Glinda screamed, "She works six hours a day and there are only…" She trailed off.

"Twenty-four hours in a day, Glinda." Jonah reminded her.

"Yeah!" Glinda snapped, "So, Sitara you-" But, the raven haired girl was already gone, stormed off into her room. "ARGH! THAT GIRL!" Glinda admonished. She collapsed into a chair at the table and buried her head in her hands.

Jonah stepped towards her and put his hand reassuringly on the blonde's shoulder. "Glinda, she wasn't wrong about everything, you know. You really did look like you were about to throw up when I told you about the witch."

"Jonah," Glinda said quietly, "Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

"Remember when we first found Sitara?" Glinda whispered. Jonah nodded. "And you…you asked whether I knew who the mother was?" Jonah nodded again. "Well, I said I couldn't tell you but…it's kind of relevant now." She took a deep breath, "If I tell you this…you have to swear twice over that you won't tell anyone. Not even your fish."

"I don't have a fish." Jonah said, raising his eyebrows.

"_Don't get one_. They die within a couple of days." Glinda advised him. "Anyway, Sitara's mother is…is…my best friend." Her voice wavered, "Her name was Elphaba Thropp." Jonah's eyes were still blank and expectant. Glinda bit her lip, "Much more commonly known as…the wicked witch of the west."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Jonah whispered.

"No." Glinda whispered, "She is the spitting image of her. She reminds me of her every day."

"You told me she wasn't a threat!" Jonah chided.

"She wasn't! Oh, Jonah, nobody knew Elphaba. They were all scared off because of her _verdigris_. She was an amazing friend, the only one that ever mattered." Glinda wiped tears from her eyes. "I thought she…died."

"We all did." Jonah whispered, "So…the wicked witch of the west…isn't wicked?"

"She was the least wicked person I ever met." Glinda said dryly. "And my former fiancée-"

"Fiyero Tiggular?" Jonah offered.

Glinda eyed him, "Yes. Well, you know the story. He left me for Elphie-"

"Elphie?" Jonah deadpanned.

"My nickname for her, _keep up_." Glinda said irritably, "And he…is Sitara's father."

"_But…he died too_!"

"Obviously not." Glinda snapped, "That is why I keep Sitara hidden, Jonah. If the Ozians see that she is like Elphaba, Oz knows what they will do. I have to protect her."

"Dysfunctional family." Jonah muttered.

"Shut up!" Glinda squealed, "If Elphaba is back in Oz…that is bad…very, very bad." She started hyperventilating, "Oh, Oz, what does a heart attack feel like?"

"I have no idea. But, Glinda, you aren't having a heart attack."

"How do you know?" Glinda gasped, "I don't wanna die!"

"You aren't going to die." Jonah sighed, "Calm yourself, brainless."

Glinda straightened up, "Hey! You say that like it's a bad thing!"

Jonah rolled his eyes, "Yep, you're fine."

* * *

**A little short again, I know. But, this is just the start of everything that is foreshadowing. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and the next chapter should be coming soon!**


	5. When Elphaba Met Sitara

**Chapter Five  
When Elphaba Met Sitara**

**Hey, people! I am trying to get my updates under control, and pre-writing chapters. But, this story is my top priority, and that is why I have not been updating my other stories as much. That is why, until I finish this story (which won't be for a while) my Twilight story and my Glee story will be on hiatus. Once I have done this, they will be my project. I know that probably none of you read those, but, y'know.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Fae'sFlower, for writing such a beautiful one-shot for me winning the 'Nia'. You should go check it out! Thanks, Nia!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

Sitara strode through the forest angrily. She had no idea how many miles she had covered in the last six hours; she knew she was well out of the emerald city by this point. No doubt her mother and Jonah would be frantic, probably looking all over for her. But, she honestly didn't give a flying monkey, because maybe this would teach her mother to give her more freedom.

She didn't understand why she had to be so overprotected. She suspected it was something to do with being the princess of the emerald city. If that was so, then maybe she didn't want to be the heir to the throne. Royalty sucked.

She kicked a rock, _frustrated_, but regretted it moments later when pain shot into her left toe. _Ouch_. She had no idea that the small boulder would be so incredibly hard. She felt like screaming, everything was going wrong. "Argh!" She cried, and badly wanted to hit something again. She didn't though; she had learnt her lesson from the first time.

She started walking again, though it was harder this time seeing as her little toe was throbbing painfully. It was getting darker outside as well. Yet, she didn't want to go home; undoubtedly she would get a ten hour lecture about running away like this. Maybe she could just sleep in a tree tonight.

She found a comfy enough looking one, and put her foot on a root to give her a start. When she eventually got to the top, her breath left her. The sunset truly was beautiful, it was barely showing from the tips of the mountains, but the different shades of red, pink and orange was breath taking. She remembered watching the sunsets from her room in the emerald city, yet she could never see much over the blinding sight of green.

A loud crack interrupted her thoughts. Sitara jumped and clutched at a branch for support. Her breath quickened, as another loud bang went off. A gunshot. _Shiz, _she thought, _Okay, Sitara, calm down. The last thing you need now is to have an attack. Breathe._

She squinted closer into the distance, and saw small figures.

…The Gale Force?

But, what was the Gale Force doing on the border between the emerald city and the Bad Lands? A million thoughts raced through her head, each one more unlikely than the last. Biting her lip thoughtfully, she jumped down from the tree and ran towards the still firing gunshots. It probably wasn't the best idea, but curiosity was taking over.

Yet, she stopped in her tracks when she heard a scream. _Dear Oz, was the Gale Force killing someone? _She ran even faster, trying to keep her fear and stress under control. She could get there in time, she knew it. She could save this person; regardless of them being hunted by the Gale Force, that scream wasn't of anger, but of pure fear.

The yells and shots were getting louder, and she knew she was getting closer. "Stop!" She screamed out, hoping they could hear her from here.

She saw the figures, three Ozian guards, each one with their guns pointed at the crouched figure on the floor. Sitara couldn't see much of the silhouette, the black hair was swept over her face, and most of her was covered by a thick black dress.

"Stop that right now!" Sitara screeched, leaping in front of the figure. The guards looked startled. "I, Sitara Upland of the Emerald City, order you to stop."

The woman on the floor didn't seem to hear, so she simply muttered, "Stop…"

"Miss Sitara, do you realise who this is?" One of the guards hissed.

"No, and I don't care." Sitara spat "Leave. Her. Alone."

"Move out the way." The crouched woman croaked.

"Me?" Sitara whispered back.

"Yes." She nodded, "_Quick_, you'll have to be _quick_."

Sitara took a few steps back, and then screamed as the loudest bang cracked through the air, and the mud and dust flew everywhere, blocking them from sight. She couldn't see anything, but she felt a cold hand grab hers, and she was pulled away from the mess.

* * *

"What the freakin' Oz was that?" Sitara yelled as soon as they stopped. "How…how did you do that? How did you cause that explosion?" She clutched her chest.

"We had to get away." The woman simply responded. "That was the only chance we had." She gulped, "Thank you, for…saving me. But, you shouldn't have interfered."

"The past is in the past now!" Sitara exclaimed, "What did the Gale Force want with you?"

Then the woman removed her pointed black hat. Sitara almost fell over.

The. Girl. Was. _Green_.

"You…you're…" Sitara stammered, a little lost for words.

"Green?" The woman offered sarcastically, "Yes, I noticed."

"But that means…you're…"

"The Wicked Witch of the West?" She continued, "Yes, right again."

"But…you died…"

"That's what everyone thought. _Yes, water will melt her! _People nowadays are so empty headed that they'll believe anything." The woman mocked.

"So, you faked your own death?"

"Congratulations, you learn fast. Seeing as you know my name, may I ask you yours?"

"That can't be your real name." Sitara said stonily, "Unless your parents really hated you."

"Trust me, they did." The green girl said snarkily, "But, point taken, my name isn't The Wicked Witch of the West." She sighed deeply, "Its Elphaba."

Sitara froze, a little shocked. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes." Elphaba snapped, "Is there something wrong with my name? Because if you prefer the Wicked Witch of-"

"No, it's not that." Sitara interrupted, "It's just my middle name is Elphaba. I've never really met anyone called that before, it's kind of unusual."

Elphaba herself looked a little surprised, "I see. Well, now I know your middle name, can I be enlightened of your first?"

"Sitara." Sitara said tiredly, and proceeded to sit down on a rock, holding her chest.

Elphaba smiled for the first time since they had met, "That's beautiful."

"Thank you." Sitara responded quietly, trying to breathe properly.

Elphaba's smile faded into concern, "Are you alright?"

"It's fine…" Sitara whispered, "It's just…it gets a little hard to breathe when I panic."

"You panicked?" Elphaba asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, not at all." Sitara snarled, sarcasm dripping from her tongue, "Because loud explosions don't bother me in the _slightest_." Her eyes wandered up to Elphaba's arm, and they went as big as saucepans when she saw what she was looking at. "You're bleeding really badly."

"Well, I got shot." Elphaba huffed, putting her hands on her hips, she winced as she did.

"You need help." Sitara decided, getting to her feet, "You need to get that cleaned or bandaged or you could be dealing with an infection right there." She nibbled her lip.

"You don't get much medical attention when you're on the run." Elphaba sighed.

"Well, I'll bring you back to my home." Sitara offered, not missing the part Elphaba mentioned about being on the run. "My butler, Jonah has dealt with my injuries plenty of times over the years. He'll do fine with you."

Elphaba shook her head quickly, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because nobody can recognise me!" Elphaba said, hugging herself. "I'm supposed to be _dead_." She put her head in her hands, "How could I have been so _stupid_?"

"No, you aren't stupid." Sitara sighed, she considered, "Not _really_ stupid."

Elphaba smiled wryly.

"Please, my family will keep it a secret. There aren't many of us, it's just me and my Mama, and Jonah has kind of been my father figure. They won't tell anyone, I promise." Sitara said, "Then you can leave wherever you want to go."

"I can't risk it." Elphaba shook her head.

"Do you see any other options?" Sitara demanded crossly. "You could bleed to death here, Elphaba. I for one don't want that to happen."

"I…I…" Elphaba stammered. "Fine."

* * *

"My mama is going to kill me when I get back." Sitara whispered as they approached the palace. She wasn't talking to Elphaba, mainly just voicing her thoughts to herself. It was _eleven o'clock _at night. She cleared her throat and turned around, "Well, this is home."

Elphaba froze, "This…this is your home? The emerald palace?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" Sitara asked. Elphaba looked as if she was about to throw up. Her eyes darted from the palace to the girl. "Come on, you are going to pass out on the spot." Sitara nursed Elphaba, taking her hand, yet misunderstanding.

Elphaba looked at Sitara with tear-filled eyes, but Sitara didn't notice. Instead, she just rapped on the door of the palace, gulping. She heard fast footsteps approaching, and braced herself for the worst.

Glinda answered the door, she had tear filled eyes, her face was already red and blotchy from crying, make-up was all down her face and she was wearing a pink dressing gown, which was very unlike her. "Where have you been?" She sobbed, and threw her arms around Sitara.

Elphaba had gone very pale.

Glinda opened her tightly squeezed shut eyes and then froze. She broke apart from her daughter and the blonde and the green girl just stared at one another for a few moments.

"Mama?" Sitara asked gently in confusion.

Then, a loud crack was heard. Glinda's hand stung, and there was a handprint on the green woman's cheek.

Glinda had just slapped Elphaba Thropp.

* * *

**GOOD NEWS! SHE'S BACK! Elphaba is in the story, and Fiyero will be making an appearance later! What do you think? Have I portrayed her alright? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Favourite lines? :)**

* * *

**STORY TIME WITH TEAPOT: When Parents Interrupt Your Music**

**I really hate it when you are in the car, with your headphones in, clearly listening to music, and people interrupt you. Today, that happened to me THREE TIMES.**

**All on the same song, and that just happened to be _As Long As Your Mine_. If you didn't know, that is probably my favourite song on the whole soundtrack. **

**The first time, it was my sister. She started tapping me over and over and chanting my name, so I had to take my headphones off in the middle of '_Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine._' So, I as all like, "WHAT?" She started telling me that she had ice powers that only she could see, just like Elsa from _Frozen_. **

**So, I restarted the song. Then my Mum interrupted me, asking what I wanted for dinner. I said, 'Beans on toast.' Then she asked me if I was sure, and I was like, "YAH." Then she did it like three more times until I screamed, "YAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS." By then, the song was over, and I was mad.**

**So, I restarted it again. THEN, my sister interrupted me AGAIN. She just started burbling about random stuff, by this time, I was almost ready to EXPOLODE.**

**So, this will be a regular thing, if you hate this kind of stuff SKIP IT. But, if you like it READ IT. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Why You Lied To Me

**Chapter Six****  
****Why You Lied To Me**

**Hey, so here's the chapter you all wanted. I updated early for you! THANK YOU FOR SO MUCH RESPONSE! We hit fifty reviews! *Starts singing 'Thank Goodness'* Well, I won't stay and chat, just enjoy the chapter, PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. I own Sitara.**

* * *

Elphaba immediately passed out on the floor.

Glinda shrieked, her hand immediately flying to her mouth. "I killed my best friend." She whispered, looking at the limp green girl splayed across the pavement. "I can't believe I actually killed Elphaba Thropp." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she proceeded to collapse next to Elphaba.

"What…what just happened?" Sitara whispered, looking at them both. She bent down, and though she could barely see the two in the darkness, she wasn't stupid. Elphaba was bleeding in the extreme now. If she didn't receive medical attention soon, then Elphaba would be in very big trouble.

She bit her lip, and then called out, "Jonah! Jonah, are you there?"

He proceeded to rush to the door, he looked at the teenage girl for a few moments, and then he hugged her tightly, "_I'm so glad you're okay_."

"Yeah…that's great." Sitara said, pulling away, "But…Mama and Elphaba aren't. They are the ones we need to worry about in this present time." She gestured to the two women.

"Elphaba?" Jonah repeated. His eyes flitted from Sitara to Elphaba, over and over again. He put his head in his hands, "Oh, sweet Oz, no wonder your mother passed out." He gulped, "What happened, Sitara? Where did you find Elphaba?"

"She got shot by the Gale Force." Sitara said nervously, biting her nails. "Jonah, you have to help her, please. She isn't as bad as everyone says she is, she possibly saved both our lives-"

"Your life was in danger?" Jonah questioned, alarmed.

"Well, I had to defend her." Sitara replied, "They would have killed her otherwise! Please, Jonah, trust me on this. She isn't going to hurt anyone."

"Well, I'm no doctor, but I'll do my best." Jonah sighed, "I don't see any other options."

Sitara smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

* * *

"She'll be fine." Jonah reassured the teenager later on. It was about 1 o'clock in the morning, and Sitara had been peacefully dozing in an armchair next to the two sofas which held both her mother and the green girl. "The bullet only grazed her arm. Obviously, the Gale Force isn't as good as it used to be."

"And Mama?" Sitara asked sleepily.

"She just fainted from shock." Jonah told her gently, "She'll be waking up in a little while."

"Why did she slap Elphaba?" Sitara whispered in a small voice, "Why did she faint? Since when was Elphaba her best friend? How do they even know one another?"

"Sitara, none of that is my place to tell you." Jonah told her, "I don't know many of the answers. But, when your mother wakes up then she will have a lot of questions to answer." He looked at the girl, "Sitara, you look exhausted. Try and get some sleep, the last thing we need now is for you to have an attack."

Sitara sighed, hating her condition. Yet, she knew she couldn't argue, "Alright." She agreed, "I'll take a nap. But, promise me that you'll wake me the minute Elphaba and Mama come around!" Jonah nodded.

Sitara smiled slightly and got to her feet, "Thanks for taking care of me." She whispered, before exhaustedly walking up the stairs.

A small noise was heard from Glinda's sofa, and Jonah's head turned. "Don't take my sparkle wand away from me…" She murmured, fidgeting. Then her eyes fluttered open and she gasped. "What happened? I feel like I was hit over the head with a frying pan." She rubbed her blonde brain.

"You fainted." Jonah told her, smiling weakly, "After Sitara came home with Elphaba."

"Elphaba?" Glinda's brow furrowed, then reality must have hit her hard. "Oh…Elphaba."

"Yes." Jonah nodded.

Glinda looked as if she was about to burst into tears. "Where is she?" Jonah gestured to the sleeping woman on the couch. Glinda frowned, and then gently pushed herself out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Jonah asked, panicking.

"Elphaba!" Glinda yelled, shaking the green woman. "Elphaba, _get up right now_! I have waited _seventeen_ years for answers, and you are sure as Oz going to give them to me! _Elphaba Melena Thropp_!" She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Glinda!" Jonah admonished, taking a few cautious steps towards the blonde. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but Glinda shrugged him away carelessly.

"GET. UP." Glinda shrieked, and then a groan was heard.

Elphaba opened her eyes – and she didn't like what she saw. Because what she was seeing was a very mad, very fiery, blonde tornado. "Hey, Glin." Elphaba murmured, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Be careful of your arm, you've had stitches." Jonah warned her.

"Thank you." Elphaba said, smiling at the man.

"Don't you, _'Hey, Glin'_ me!" Glinda cried, "What is _wrong_ with you, Elphaba?"

"Look, Glinda, please." Elphaba begged, "Let me explain-"

"You left me!" Glinda screamed, "You made me think you were dead! Do you know how much I cried for you? I cried myself to _sleep _for _nine months_ after you 'died'. You left me here alone, Elphaba Thropp!"

"Could you think of any other options I might have had?" Elphaba asked, looking as if she was about to cry herself.

Apparently this was a very wrong thing to say. "OPTIONS!? I gave you PLENTY of options, Elphaba! I could have cleared your name, I could have told all of Oz that you were good! You could have told me that you were leaving! You were supposed to be my BEST FRIEND!"

"I'm sorry." Elphaba begged.

"SORRY doesn't cut it!" Glinda screeched, "No! Not this time!"

"Glinda, you are going to wake the whole emerald city!" Jonah snapped, "Not to mention Sitara! Keep your voice down!"

"NO! I will NOT keep my voice down!" Glinda sobbed, "Speaking of Sitara! What in Oz's name were you thinking? You just left your baby on my doorstep, therefore telling me that you were alive! You just dumped her on me because you didn't want her and-"

"Wait!" Elphaba interrupted her; she had gone a pale shade of green. "Sitara…Sitara…Sitara is _my_ daughter?"

"Who else's would she be?" Glinda snarled.

"Oh my Oz." Elphaba whispered and fell backwards on the couch, before resting her head in her hands. Sobs were heard minutes later.

"Why didn't you want her, Elphaba?" Glinda asked, wiping away her own tears. "Regardless of everything, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is beautiful, smart-"

"Please, Glinda, stop." Elphaba whimpered, putting her hand up. "I can't hear this."

"You don't want to hear about your own daughter?" Glinda asked, appalled.

"It's too painful." Elphaba sobbed, "I didn't want to give her up."

"Then why did you?" Glinda deadpanned, "You had the choice to keep her." She stopped, a thought occurring to her. "What in Oz did Fiyero think about all this?"

* * *

_"Elphaba?" Fiyero walked into the small room they had been sharing in the shack – it was currently their home. He bit his lip as soon as he saw Elphaba's frame was shaking with sobs. "Fae?" He whispered softly, taking her hands in his._

_Elphaba looked up to see eye to eye with her husband, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and a few more tears fell from them. "I'm so sorry, Fiyero." She cried._

_"Sorry for what?" Fiyero asked, brushing away a tear with his thumb. "You've done absolutely nothing wrong, Fae. There is nothing to apologize for."_

_Elphaba shook her head, "Fiyero," She whimpered, her tone quiet. _

_Then she said two words that would change both their lives forever._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_There was a silence for what seemed like a lifetime. Then, Elphaba sniffed and choked on a cry. "I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful. Now, I've messed everything up."_

_"What are you talking about?" Fiyero asked, "This is amazing news."_

_"What?" Elphaba asked, her jaw falling to the floor._

_"Sure, it isn't ideal…but a family is all we've ever wanted." Fiyero shrugged, before locking eyes with the green girl. "Isn't it?"_

_"Fiyero," Elphaba said, standing up and walking over to the window. "We can't keep it."_

_"What?" Fiyero said in surprise._

_"Look at us, Fiyero. Look at our life. We can barely get by on our own, every day we are hungry, running and afraid. Do you really want that life for this baby?" She gestured to her abdomen. "Do you!?"_

_"Are you really saying that we should give our baby away?" Fiyero asked angrily._

_"Well, I don't want to have to give birth in a ditch! I don't want to know that every cry it makes will endanger us both! I don't want to see our child slowly starve! I don't want it to spend its whole life running! It will never be properly safe!"_

_"I can't believe we are actually having this conversation!" Fiyero exploded, "This baby is ours, Elphaba! You want to give it away!?"_

_"There is no 'want' in this situation." Elphaba snapped, "Of course I don't 'want' to! But, this is what is best, and it is our final decision."_

_"You aren't even going to let me have any say in this?" Fiyero admonished._

_"In case you haven't noticed!" Elphaba spun around, "I am the one carrying the baby! I'm sorry you don't agree with this, Fiyero, but it's the situation I've got us into. I'm sorry!"_

_And, with that, she ran out of the room, sobbing, and clutching her stomach._

* * *

"Did he agree with it?" Glinda demanded, hands on her hips. "Did he want to give Sitara up too?"

"_WHAT!?_"

Glinda and Elphaba spun around, only to see Sitara standing there, a look of pure hurt and shock on her face. "Sitara, I-" Glinda started.

"You aren't my real Mama!?" Sitara exclaimed, running her hands through her hair.

Elphaba stared at Glinda, "_You never told her?_"

* * *

**Cliffies! So, this was a really difficult chapter for me to write. I apologize if it's horrible, because I am not all too happy with it myself. What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Favourite lines?**

**STORY TIME WITH TEAPOT: The Wizard of Oz**

**So, today, my sister made me watch The Wizard of Oz with her. I honestly can't watch that movie anymore without wanting to hurl a burning torch at the TV. Mainly because…**

**1. ****I hate Dorothy. She is a whiny, wimpy, farm brat who steals dead women's shoes.**

**2. ****Who gave Boq an axe? He's a dangerous tin can!**

**3. ****They make Fiyero look like an UGLY scarecrow. Everyone knows he would be the H-O-T-T-E-S-T scarecrow ever.**

**4. ****They make Elphaba look ugly. They give her a pointy nose and a wart when everyone really knows that she is beautiful.**

**5. ****They make Glinda look like a bubble head, which she is, but…you get my point.**

**6. ****I want to burst into tears when she melts Elphaba.**

**I threw a hissy fit right then and there when they melted her.**


	7. The Untold Story

**Chapter Seven****  
****The Untold Story**

**Hey! We are getting so many reviews! *HAPPY DANCES* Anyway, for those of you who were readers of _Handprint On My Heart_, *Clears throat* I am proud to announce that _Nerissa's Days at Shiz_, will be coming…LURLINEMAS 2014. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

"So, this whole sixteen years," Sitara said quietly, "You've been lying to me."

"I thought it was best." Glinda whispered, reaching out to touch Sitara's shoulder. Sitara pulled away from the blonde, recoiling as though Glinda was some kind of poisonous snake.

"If you aren't my birth mother," Sitara asked, "Then who is?" She turned to face the green girl, "And how do _you_ know anything about this?" She gulped back tears. She was so confused; it was as if her life had been pulled out from beneath her feet in a matter of moments. Glinda, the woman who raised her, was not her biological mother.

Elphaba didn't say anything; it was almost as if she had lost the ability to speak.

"Sitara," Glinda said gently, her voice sounded strange and choked. "Sixteen years ago, a baby was left on the doorstep of the emerald city palace." She closed her eyes, "It was you. That's how Jonah and I came up with the nickname '_Morning Star_'."

"So, she just left me?" Sitara spoke slowly, "No _explanation_? No _reason_?"

Glinda exchanged looks with Elphaba, only Elphaba's was a tearful expression, whereas Glinda's was an ice cold glare. Glinda took a deep breath, "She left a letter."

"A letter?" Sitara repeated, her voice breaking on the last syllable. "Can I read it?"

Glinda sighed, but got to her feet. Sitara's eyes didn't leave Glinda as she walked across the parlour, and took a photograph out of a frame. "I kept it here." Glinda said softly, "After all this time I never had the heart to throw it out. It was all I had left of…" She trailed off, not able to say the last noun.

"Glinda, I-" Elphaba started, but Glinda cut her off by putting her hand up; a signal to tell Elphaba to stop talking.

Glinda handed the letter to Sitara, and the teenage girl scanned over it with shimmering eyes. Then, a tear fell onto the page, blotching the ink. Hidden behind a curtain of black hair, Sitara started silently sobbing.

Glinda got up immediately, and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's okay," She whispered, "I felt like this when I read it too. It's all okay."

"Do you know who she is?" Sitara sobbed, burying her head in Glinda's shoulder. "Did you figure it out?" Glinda went rigid, this was the part of this conversation she had been dreading. She mentally prepared herself, and then took Sitara's hands, which were currently wrapped around Glinda's neck, and rested them in Sitara's lap.

"I knew." Glinda admitted. "I knew from the moment I saw you. You have your mother's eyes, her hair, and her structure. You have her personality, which is both good and bad. At least I know where you get your sarcasm from."

"Oh, Oz." Elphaba whispered from behind.

"Then who is it?" Sitara asked, looking deep into her mother's blue eyes, "Tell me."

"Your mother is…" Glinda took a deep breath, "Someone who was very important in my life, my bestest friend."

"Best, Mama." Sitara corrected her through her tears.

"Believe me, I've heard that before." Glinda huffed, "I just chose not to listen. Okay, Sitara, your mother is…_Elphaba Melena Thropp_."

Sitara's eyes darted to the green woman sitting on the loveseat, their eyes met for a solid moment and then…

* * *

"SITARA! NO, STOP!" Glinda screamed, grabbing her daughter by the waist as she lunged for Elphaba. Sitara thrashed, screamed, protested and screamed in Glinda's arms. "Calm down, alright, your illness-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY ILLNESS!" Sitara screeched, "LET GO OF ME, MAMA!"

"Glinda let her go." Elphaba said quietly.

"And let her _claw_ your eyes out?" Glinda chided.

"THAT'S _EXACTLY_ WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" Sitara cried, "LET GO OF ME _NOW_!"

"Morning star, calm down." Glinda hushed her, stroking her hair. Sitara collapsed in Glinda's arms, sobbing and gripping the blonde tightly. "It's alright. I know, it's a lot to take in."

"Sitara, I'm so sorry." Elphaba said, "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

"Why?" Sitara questioned, a cup of water nestled in her hands. Glinda had forced her to take double her meds, due to Sitara being on the very brink of an attack. "Why didn't you want me? Was there something _wrong_ with me? Did you not like the _look_ of me?"

"It wasn't that." Elphaba said quietly. It was clear that Sitara didn't want to be in the same room as her, yet Glinda had forced the two to have a conversation privately so they could clear some things up. "Of course I wanted you."

"You obviously didn't." Sitara snapped, "Otherwise you would have kept me. You had that choice, and you chose to give me up. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, I wanted you." Elphaba said, and Sitara was surprised at the malice in Elphaba's tone. "I wanted you so much but I _couldn't_ keep you. It wasn't a choice."

"Everyone has the choice to keep their baby." Sitara said coldly.

"I was on the _run_." Elphaba cried, "Me and Fiyero-"

"Is Fiyero my father?" Sitara whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Elphaba gulped, "Yes."

"Did he want me?" Sitara questioned, "Or did he not care?"

"Yes, he _wanted_ you, we _both_ did." Elphaba hissed.

* * *

_"I'm scared."_

_Fiyero was surprised; Elphaba never admitted something like that. Yet, as she had her head rested against Fiyero's chest, she hissed in pain. "It's okay," Fiyero reassured her. "What are you scared of?"_

_"I'm scared that when this baby arrives," She clenched her fists, "I am going to look into its eyes, and I am not going to be able to give it up."_

_"You can still change your mind-" Fiyero started._

_"No, Fiyero." Elphaba cut him off, "This is what is best." She moaned, "Oh Oz, this hurts."_

_"Just breathe…" Fiyero murmured, "Fae, I'm scared too."_

_"I'm so sorry, Fiyero." Elphaba whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry I did this to you."_

_"It's alright." Fiyero reassured her. "I don't blame you, I'm not angry. Just scared." He held her close. "I love you, alright? Never forget that. Even when all of this is over, we'll still have one another. That's what matters."_

_"I love you too." Elphaba gasped, "Fiyero, I think this is it."_

_"Then let's do this." Fiyero nodded, "Together."_

* * *

"Where is he?" Sitara asked.

Elphaba shivered, almost as if those very words pained her to the core. "We got…separated on the way here. We were escaping the Gale Force and…oh, Oz, _I hope he's alright_."

"When did you decide you didn't want me?" Sitara said in a small voice.

"I did want you." Elphaba said again prickly, "And…it was when I first found out I was pregnant. Fiyero didn't agree at first, he never really did, but he came to terms with my decision when I was around five months along."

"Did you know I was ill?" Sitara sighed, playing with the small green bottle she had taken to wearing around her neck.

"Ill?" Elphaba frowned.

"I have a disease which I will have for the rest of my life." Sitara shrugged, "I have to take meds every day, and I can never get tired, scared or stressed because it brings on attacks. If I'm not calmed down I could possibly die."

"This is my fault." Elphaba whimpered, resting her head in her hands. "I just cause pain wherever I turn. I'm sorry, Sitara…"

"We don't know what caused it." Sitara said coldly. "It could have been anything. Jonah told me that Mama thought it was her fault but-"

"What is that around your neck?" Elphaba asked suddenly.

Sitara frowned, and took the bottle from her neck, "_This_? Mama gave it to me when I was little. She said it was something really important to her."

"This was mine." Elphaba spoke, "It was a memorabilia from my mother."

"You can have it back, if you please." Sitara snapped, holding it out on the palm of her hand.

"No, no…" Elphaba sighed, "You can keep it."

"Elphaba?" A voice said from the doorway. It was Glinda. "Sitara needs to sleep now."

Sitara sighed, got up and walked out of the door.

She didn't even say goodnight.

* * *

**A little short…don't kill me. And Sitara isn't going to warm up to Elphaba just yet. You can understand though, can't you? Would you? Drama and Fiyero are coming right up :)**** Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Favourite lines?**


	8. So Long Lost

**Chapter Eight  
So Long Lost**

**Hey, so sorry for not updating, but my Dad went away for two nights and took his laptop with him. My laptop isn't fixed yet. It won't happen again…yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

"You stayed overnight." Sitara coldly observed as the green girl walked into the teenage girl's room. It was late morning, bright light pouring through Sitara's open window.

"Yeah…" Elphaba said quietly, "Jonah wants to keep an eye on my stitches and check my wound isn't infected." She rubbed her arm, almost as if it was still hurt.

"Oh." Sitara said, turning back to her open writing pad. When Elphaba didn't leave, she sighed heavily and spun back around, "Can I help you with something?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you, Sitara." Elphaba said softly. "I know that you probably don't feel the same way but-"

"You're right, I don't." Sitara said curtly, her expression hard as rock.

"But, I think it would be best." Elphaba said, crossing her arms.

"We talked last night." Sitara pointed out, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"_You_," Elphaba said, "Didn't listen to me last night. You were mad, angry and confused. I can't blame you for that, but all I ask is that you talk to me."

"Fine." Sitara said, getting up from her desk chair and walking over to her bed. She sat herself down, rested her hands in her lap and stared at Elphaba. "Shoot."

"I want you to understand why I gave you up to Glinda." Elphaba spoke, "The reasons I had in my mind."

Sitara nodded.

"When I found out I was having you," Elphaba began, "My first thoughts were relief, I was happy, I wanted you." She let out a heavy breath, "But then I realized my situation. Fiyero and I were in no position to raise a child! We were running from the Gale Force, we never stayed in one place more than a week because we were so scared of getting caught. We ate when we could; we slept when we had the time…"

She closed her eyes, seeming pained. "My feelings turned to dread, panic. I realised how stupid I had been. I knew that this would put me and Fiyero through _so_ much…" She rested her head in her hands, "_So_ much pain. Fiyero wanted a child more than anything, it was as if I was dangling a baby in his face, taunting him, but he couldn't keep it."

Sitara gulped, looking uncomfortable.

"We had countless arguments." Elphaba shrugged, "More than I care to admit."

"All because of me." Sitara whispered, guilt flashing in her eyes.

"No." Elphaba said firmly, "All of that comes down to me. Don't blame yourself."

"I just…" Sitara started, but then trailed off. She shook her head, "Carry on."

"The hardest thing." Elphaba said, "Was when I first saw you." A soft smile crept to her lips, "You were beautiful, you were so small…you had my hair, my eyes…and your father's nose."

Sitara smiled just a little bit.

"You had fair skin." Elphaba wrapped her arms around herself, "You were the most precious, beautiful thing in the world to me. You looked so delicate, and I was afraid of breaking you." Her eyes clouded over for a few seconds, but then she shook her head vigorously, snapping herself out of it. "You deserved so much better than what we could give you. You deserved _everything_."

* * *

_"__She looks so much like you." Fiyero whispered, wiping away the tears that were slowly making their way down Elphaba's cheeks. "She's beautiful."_

_"__She's perfect." Elphaba agreed, "The most perfect thing I've ever seen…" She looked at her husband, "Fiyero…"_

_"__Not now." Fiyero said firmly, "In this moment we are just two parents with their new-born daughter. We can discuss the other matter later."_

_Elphaba nodded, holding the baby tight, "How did she come of me?"_

_"__She came of _us_." Fiyero said, taking Elphaba's hand, "This baby is the most stunning thing I have ever laid eyes on, and she looks like you. I'm thankful for that."_

_"__She's not green." Elphaba observed._

_"__She's not." Fiyero said, raising her eyebrows._

_"__It's a miracle." Elphaba smiled._

_"__She could have been green and I would have loved her just the same." Fiyero sighed, his voice cracked on the word 'loved'. A single tear fell from his blue eye, pain coming over him. He had never wanted something so much, he felt cheated. This baby belonged to him, yet it wouldn't be him who raised her._

* * *

"But why Glinda?" Sitara asked, trying to take the attention away from her flaming cheeks, "When did you decide that Glinda would be the best woman to raise me? How did you even know one another?"

"To answer your first question, I trust Glinda just as much as I trust my husband. I knew that she was now the ruler of the emerald city, so you could be raised in comfort and happiness. You would never go without food, sleep or love."

"And to answer your second question, Glinda and I met at university. We were forced roommates, and at first we loathed each other. But, then she showed me kindness and we became best friends. When I became who I am known as today, the Wicked Witch of the West, she still stayed by me. She should have hated me, I stole her fiancée-"

"Mama had a fiancée?" Sitara cried, "And you took him?"

"It was complicated." Elphaba bit her lip, "But there isn't a day that goes by where I don't feel guilty about it. Glinda loved Fiyero…he just didn't love her."

"That's…so sad." Sitara said, "Poor Mama."

"On the night of my faked death," Elphaba said quickly, obviously wanting to move on from the subject, "Glinda came to me. She offered to clear Fiyero and I's names, but I declined. If it went wrong then Glinda would be ruined. I couldn't destroy her life as well; I'd already caused so much damage in my path."

"Like what?" Sitara asked, "We only vaguely learned about you in history class."

Elphaba sighed, "I don't really want to talk about it. Anyway, she thought I died, along with everyone else. I so badly wanted her to know I was alive, but Fiyero said it wasn't safe."

Then Sitara said something that surprised not only Elphaba, but also herself: "Tell me about Fiyero." Her shoulders slumped, "I've never really had a father…"

"Well, Fiyero is…" Elphaba thought hard, "Amazing. He's selfless; loving…He would never let you down. He would always put you before himself; he would have been an amazing father to you, Sitara. I'm sorry…" She laughed a little, "I promised myself that if I ever were to have a child, then it would be with a man who would be a good father. I didn't want my child's father to be like mine."

A loud scream from downstairs interrupted their conversation. Elphaba and Sitara locked eyes and at the same time they said, "Glinda!"

They raced down the stairs. Two voices were conversing, one was definitely Glinda, but another was deeper, a male's voice. Elphaba stopped for one moment and then her eyes lit up, "Fiyero!" She exclaimed, and then ran faster.

Sitara froze where she was. Her long lost father was here, she was about to meet him. She felt as if she was about to throw up. Her whole life she had dreamt about who her father could have been, and in this moment she was terrified her dreams would be shattered. What would this man be like? According to Elphaba he was a good person but…Sitara didn't know if she trusted Elphaba yet.

She braced herself and then walked down the last few steps, shaking.

The view she saw was of Glinda standing in the corner, looking furious and teary, and Elphaba who was looking at her husband with shimmering eyes. "You're OK!" She cried, and then threw her arms around Fiyero.

Fiyero wrapped himself around Elphaba, stroking her hair. "I'm fine. I'm so glad you're alright, Fae…I thought…" His eyes fell on Sitara and he stopped talking.

Sitara swallowed the bile rising in her throat.

Fiyero broke away from Elphaba and just locked his eyes on the tall teenager.

"We may as well get this over with," Glinda snapped, "Fiyero! Meet your _daughter_!"

* * *

**Welcome back, Fiyero! Welcome to all the drama, evil and all the other terrible stuff I have planned for the next few chapters! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – cough, cough…**

**That is all.**

**STORY TIME WITH TEAPOT: Once Upon A Time**

**I have never really been one to have an interest in a TV show. I'm more of a film kind of gal, but I have recently discovered Once Upon A Time.**

**I. Love. It.**

**Mary Margaret is amazing! Emma is amazing! Henry is ADORABLE! Regina is – evil.**

**I am currently in Season One. How many more seasons have I got to watch before I catch up?**


	9. Tears Are In Your Eyes

**Chapter Nine****  
****Tears Are In Your Eyes**

**So…another chapter! Yay! And evil is on the WAY! BTW, Fiyero isn't a scarecrow! Elphie…fixed him I guess. I see there are a lot of Once Upon A Time fans out there… I am on season two now! I guess Regina isn't so bad… I'm warming to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any songs used.**

* * *

"Sitara?" Glinda said softly, leaning her forehead against the door, "Please open up so we can talk." She sighed, feeling more helpless than she ever had in her whole life.

Sitara responded with a muffled sob, making Glinda wince.

"I know this is a lot to process." She whispered, "Meeting both of your biological parents in the space of two days must be pretty overwhelming. But, shutting yourself in your room and crying on your own isn't going to help anything." She bit back tears as she heard Sitara cry harder. "Come on, baby girl, please let me in."

"Why?" Sitara murmured, choked. "There's nothing you can do, Mama. I just want to be on my own right now. Please respect that."

"I'm trying to, but hearing you cry all on your own is breaking my heart." Glinda said, closing her eyes. "Please, sweetheart, let me hold you tight and tell you everything will be okay."

The door slowly creaked open, revealing the teenage girl. She looked fragile, as if a single touch could shatter her. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she was visibly shaking badly. "Okay." Sitara cried, "Tell me everything is going to be alright."

"Oh, baby." Glinda whimpered and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Her shoulder was soaked with tears in a matter of moments, "_Everything is going to be alright_."

"Just because I asked you to say it doesn't mean it's true." Sitara sobbed.

"Did it make you feel any better?" Glinda asked hopefully, stroking Sitara's hair.

There was a moment of silence before, "Maybe just a _little_."

"Then we're that much closer to you being back to the Sitara we all know and love." Glinda said soothingly, "I'm sorry I lied to you, sweetheart. I just…I didn't know what else to do. I know now that I was wrong to lie."

"It's alright." Sitara said quietly, "I'm just…really _overwhelmed _right now."

"I would be too." Glinda said, "Too be honest, I'm a little overwhelmed myself. The two people I thought were dead have showed up at my doorstep years after leaving their baby for me to take care of. Not to mention one was my best friend, and the other is my ex-fiancée." Now that she thought about the whole situation, she wanted to burst into tears herself. But, she had to be strong for Sitara now.

"Oh, Oz, I'm sorry." Sitara sniffed, wiping her tears, "I never thought…"

"Don't apologize." Glinda said quickly, pressing her finger to Sitara's lips. "This isn't about me. This is about _you_." She took a deep breath, "If it makes you feel better Fiyero feels really bad…At least I think he does. He has been shocked into silence ever since he saw you." Sitara burst into fresh floods of tears.

"_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_." Glinda sang softly, and Sitara went rigid. This was a song Glinda had sung to her when she was little, when Sitara was sad or upset about one thing or another. She hadn't sung it in years.

"_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_ Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you._" Glinda let a few of her tears fall into Sitara's hair. She hadn't wanted to cry, but she couldn't help but feel emotional. This song had bought back so many memories.

"_So, if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'Cause even if you're wrong." _Glinda brushed away some of the young girl's tears, before singing the last of the lyrics. "_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feelin' all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Yeah_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you."_

"Mama…" Sitara whispered, looking deep into Glinda's blue eyes. "I…"

"I think you should talk to Fiyero, sweetheart." Glinda said slowly, "I think you'll feel better, even if you don't want to, I think it'll be best." She looked at Sitara hopefully.

Sitara closed her eyes and let the last of her tears fall, "Fine."

* * *

"You look like-"

"Elphaba." Sitara cut him off, sitting down, "I know. I've heard."

Fiyero watched her intently; it felt as if the heart that long ago had been ripped from his chest – had been restored. Every second he looked at her healed the aching in his chest that even Elphaba couldn't help him with. "You look so much older." He said, is voice raspy.

"Well, it has been sixteen years." Sitara said with an icy edge to her tone. "People change."

"I'm really sorry, Sitara." Fiyero said, "Did Elphaba tell you why we…"

"Yes." Sitara said, holding up her hand. "Yes, she told me."

"I've missed so much." Fiyero choked, earning him a startled look from Sitara. "I'm looking at you now…and I'm regretting letting you go."

"I don't know what to say, Fiyero." Sitara said, shaking her head. "You and Elphaba made your decision. This is what has come of it; no matter how many regrets you have we can't change the past."

"If only we could." Fiyero said weakly.

"It'd be nice, wouldn't it?" Sitara said dryly, "But dreams aren't reality."

"Well, look at that." Fiyero leant back in the armchair he was sitting in. "You don't just look like your mother-"

"_She isn't my mother_." Sitara snapped, but Fiyero ignored her.

"- But you have her exact personality." Fiyero finished, running his hand through his hair.

"No, I don't!" Sitara said angrily, jumping up to her feet. "I am nothing like _her_!"

"I think different." Fiyero raised his eyebrows at her. "I think you are _exactly_ like her."

"No, I'm _not_!" Sitara cried, stomping her foot. "What would you know about me anyway?"

And with that, she stormed out.

* * *

Sitara let the cool night breeze waft on to her face. After the day she'd had, everyone had finally accepted she had wanted to be alone. Her tears had at last dried, and she felt no more springing to her eyes.

She could hear arguing downstairs, it seemed to be going on between Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda. Sitara suspected it had something to do with her. She wanted to shut it out, but their voices were loud and they carried.

Everything was so confusing now. Whenever she tried to get to the bottom of it in her head it just made her feel nauseous. Her whole life was different and scary, and she was finding it difficult to cope.

So she tried something she never thought she would. She looked up to the sky, to the stars, and whispered, "Lurline, what do I do? Please give me some answers."

Nothing happened and Sitara sighed, losing all hope. She rose from her window seat and walked over to her bed, resting her head on her pillow. She knew sleep wouldn't come, her mind wouldn't rest.

Two hours into the night, when the arguing had quietened, and the night was darker than nothingness: she heard a rustling coming from her window.

Startled, she looked up – and then it happened so fast.

A rough hand was tight around her mouth and something cold and sharp was pressed up against her slim neck. Then a raspy voice echoed through the darkness, "Screaming wouldn't be wise."

* * *

**Cliff-hanger for you because…I'm mean. Don't call the Terah Hunters! In fact…you can. I am READY. *Thunder cackles outside* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Song Used: I'll Stand By You By The Pretenders. **


	10. Stay Perfectly Still

**Chapter Ten****  
****Stay Perfectly Still**

**So, I have had: Emma, Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, Flying Monkeys and Terah Hunters come after me! Thanks a lot, guys! BTW, you forgot Hook. DogLover625, Thank you for having faith in me! Okay, moving on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

She was vaguely aware she was awake. Even though she was swimming in darkness and frightening visions flashed before her – her eyes were open, she was sure of that. It was cold wherever she was, her own touch felt like ice. "Hello?" She called out, her voice cracked. "Is anybody there?" Anger spilled in to her tone. "I _demand_ to know where I am!"

"You shouldn't be the one making the demands, dearie." It was the same hoarse voice she had heard before she blacked out. "In case you haven't noticed you are the one tied up in chains." It chuckled.

Panic arose in her chest, making it hard to breathe. She yanked at her hands, and the rattle of metal confirmed the words. She was tied up. "Get me out of these!" She screamed, struggling. "I haven't done anything _wrong_! Why am I here?"

"Do you know who you are?" The cold voice sent shivers up her spine as he questioned her.

"Sitara Elphaba Upland." Sitara said, raising her eyebrows. "Of the Emerald City." She would have folded her arms, but the chains seemed to put a flaw in that plan.

"But that isn't who you really are." It hissed, and its spit sprayed her face, making her flinch.

"Are you sure?" Sitara laughed humourlessly.

"Don't _lie_ to me, dearie." It yelled, suddenly annoyed. "I know who you are. Glinda Upland isn't your real mother – _I_ know that – so stop lying before you get hurt."

Sitara's breath left her, "How do you know that?"

"Your real mother is…" Light suddenly flickered and filled the room – revealing a man with evil in his dark eyes. "The Wicked Witch of the West. The enemy of all of us here in Oz."

"Where did you hear that?" Sitara's voice quivered.

"Do you deny it?" He whispered sharply, taking hold of her chin and yanking it up so his eyes were level with hers. Their faces were centimetres apart.

"Yes." Sitara said, and spat in his face.

The next thing she was aware of was a hot sting across her face and her head jerking in recoil. He had slapped her. It took everything in her not to burst into floods of tears, instead she looked up at him with a defiant glare and said angrily, "_My mother will have your head for that._"

"But, which one?" The man laughed, "The brainless blonde isn't your mother. The _witch_ however, is. But, I doubt she'll do anything to me. I could kill you and she wouldn't care. I bet she'd even _thank_ me. Because, she didn't want you. You are just a burden to her."

"Shut up." Sitara whispered, warm tears trickling down her face.

"You were just like garbage." He continued tauntingly, "You were an accident. You weren't meant to be born. If you died, it wouldn't make a difference. She doesn't love you, she never did and she never will. The only thing the witch cares about is _herself_."

"I said, shut up!" Sitara screeched. Only the last word was drowned out by the deafening sound of explosion. Both screamed and ducked – and when the smoke cleared, what was on the man's face was not anger, but fear.

"Just as I thought." He said softly, "You are a witch, just like her. Well, that makes my plan so much more effective."

"What plan?" Sitara asked suspiciously.

"My plan to kill you, dearie." He grinned. "You see, as the witch's daughter – her blood courses through your veins, making you just as dangerous as her. And, just like her, you will have to be eliminated."

"No, please!" Sitara shouted, thrashing around in her chains. "I would never hurt anyone! You're wrong! Let me go, please! Just let me go!"

"No can do." He smiled – and the lights went out again.

* * *

"Sitara?" Glinda knocked on her daughter's door. "Sitara, time to wake up, sweetheart."

When she got no answer, she sighed and rested her forehead against the door. "You can eat your breakfast in your room if you would like. You just have to eat something; I can't remember the last time you did."

No response.

"Sitara." Glinda said firmly, and opened the door. She looked around the room, and found the bed messy – the cover thrown back. Except, Sitara wasn't in the bed. She wasn't at her desk either. And the window was smashed and glass littered the ground.

Glinda dropped the breakfast tray and screamed. "Sitara's gone!" She cried, running down the hall. "Jonah! Sitara's gone!" She ran into his arms and began to sob into his chest. "She's been kidnapped, Jonah! She's gone."

"Woah, woah, woah." Jonah said, pulling her at arm's length. "Glinda, slow down. How do you know Sitara's been kidnapped? Perhaps she just went out into the gardens early?"

"The window is _smashed_, Jonah." Glinda yelled. "I doubt she would venture out into the gardens by smashing her _window_."

As they both walked back into Sitara's bedroom, Glinda hovered by the door as Jonah frantically searched through the bedroom. As he was looking through her bed sheets, however – he suddenly froze.

"What is it, Jonah?" Glinda sobbed hysterically.

He slowly turned around, and when he did, there was a knife in his hands – a scared look on his face.

* * *

"How is she?"

He grinned, running his hands through his dark hair. "Passed out. I think she took enough electricity to fall asleep for a month."

She let a pleased smile creep to her lips, "Good work, Xalo. Now we have her, we can get rid of Elphaba's sinful magic once and for all. And once she finds out her daughter is here, she won't hesitate to come and get her. Then we can kill her."

"I thought you said the witch didn't care about her daughter." Xalo frowned. "That's why she left her to Glinda Upland in the first place."

"Oh, please, Xalo." The woman laughed. "I know Elphaba. I have watched her for years. She may not be capable of such a thing of love – but she thinks she loves her daughter. She will attempt to save her, and that is when we will kill them both."

"And the male, Fiyero?" Xalo asked, folding his arms. "Where does he stand in all of this?"

"Eh, we can chain him up. He can watch his family die right before his eyes." She cackled. "It will destroy him. Then we can eliminate him as well." She turned away from Xalo. "As for the blonde – she doesn't need to be a part of this situation. If she chooses to get involved, then it will be her own fault she will die."

"Then, let's get started," Xalo said. "Nessarose."

* * *

**So, it's kind of a cliffy, I guess? We have nothing but drama coming up! I know this chapter was kind of short, but I recently restarted school and I am in a new form. I have also started working more on my original story, which I will be posing on Wattpad. Okay!**

**STORY TIME WITH TEAPOT: When You Try And Start A Book**

**So, I was really tired yesterday, but I wanted to work on some writing…**

**BIG MISTAKE.**

**I was so tired, I started writing 'Sun' but ended up writing 'Sleep'. That, my friends, is a sign that I was SLEEP DEPRIVED.**


	11. Comfort I Require

**Chapter Eleven**  
**Comfort I Require**

**Hey guys! I bring you another chapter of Morning Star! I have a question for you all: How long do you want this story to be? I have it all planned out but I don't know how much to stretch it...let me know! xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

"I hate it here." Glinda shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "It's so cold...and bleak and depressing and it makes me wanna cry." She bit her lip hard to stop it trembling. She took one step closer to Jonah, seeking some comfort.

"Then it's where Morrible belongs." Jonah whispered back, "But, Glinda, I still think this is a bad idea...how could Morrible do anything when she's locked up in prison?"

Glinda shook her head, "It's the only lead we have." Fiyero had suggested it when they were all frantically yelling at one another a few hours ago. Elphaba and Jonah had been doubtful, but Glinda was like a dog with a bone - she wasn't letting any lead go unled.

Elphaba and Fiyero had wanted to come - even though they both knew the idea was out of the question. If those two had been sighted at the prison, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that they would be thrown in seperate cells straight away.

"Miss Glinda." One guard said in surprise when he saw the two approaching him. "I didn't expect to see you in a place like this."

"I wish to see Madame Morrible, if you please." Glinda said softly, "It's rather important."

The guard grimaced, "We'll have to accompany you, miss. She lives in our more...secure cells." Glinda saw him wince, instantly rising dread in her chest.

Glinda was surprised when Jonah took her hand, and she turned her head to look at him. "You looked like you needed it." Jonah whispered, and squeezed it. Glinda gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand back.

She felt worse when they began walking down the stairs - it was as if she was almost suffocating. She could hear people screeching all around her, or perhaps sobbing. Tears pricked her eyes - it was as if she was drowning in sorrow.

"This way." The guard aid, leading them further down the hallway.

As Glinda passed once cell, she felt something cold and grubby grab her wrist- and she screamed at the top of her lungs. A dirty, smudged face was glaring at her with mad eyes through the bars of the cell. "Food?" It croaked. "Nice lady...pretty lady...give me...food?"

Glinda screamed again, trying to shake it off of her. She felt something grab her other arm, and this time the touch was comforting and warm - she knew it was Jonah instantly. Jonah pulled her away from the bars protectively, and Glinda began to cry. "It's alright." Jonah gasped, "You're okay."

Glinda buried her head in his chest for a few moments, whimpering. "Come on," Jonah said quietly, "The sooner we see Morrible the sooner we can get out of here."

"You're right." Glinda said, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry, I'm being so stupid about this..."

"No, you're not. Anyone would be afraid if that happened to them." Jonah said, giving her a warm smile that seemed to light up the dark room.

"Here we are." The guard said gravely, and knocked on the metal door. "Morrible, you have some visitors." There was no response for a moment, before a sallow face appeared through the metal restraints.

"Well," Morrible spat, "If it isn't Miss Glinda, the woman who put me in prison."

"I'm not here to talk about that, Morrible." Glinda snapped, "I'm going to cut to the chase right this minute. Where is my daughter?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, dearie." Morrible said coldly, "I had no idea you even had a daughter. I'd feel sorry for the child if I didn't hate you so much."

"Don't lie to me!" Glinda snarled, "It has to be you! It has to!"

"Glinda," Jonah took the blonde's arm, "Calm down."

"It has to be Morrible!" Glinda cried, "We have no other leads..."

"We'll find some." Jonah promised her, hugging her tightly. He turned to the prison guard, "Are you sure she hadn't left her cell?"

"It wouldn't be physically possible." The guard said, "Not even she could escape."

"We're sorry for wasting your time." Jonah said, "We'll look for Sitara elsewhere."

"I hope you find her." The guard nodded.

"So do I."

* * *

"This is our fault." Elphaba said, continuing to pace, "I know it. This has something to do with us. Somebody knows that we're alive and somebody knows Sitara is our daughter."

"Elphaba." Fiyero said, "You don't know that."

"Fiyero," Elphaba's voice was dangerously calm. "Stop being so optimistic and come to terms with the fact that Sitara is missing and it is our fault!" She only realised she was yelling when she saw the hurt look on Fiyero's face. "I'm sorry." She sighed, sitting down. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, it wasn't right."

"You're worried." Fiyero said emotionlessly, "I understand that."

"If it isn't Morrible..." Elphaba sighed, "Then I have no idea who it could be. If she gets hurt then..." Her voice broke and she buried her head in her hands. Fiyero pulled her close and kissed her head.

Elphaba sighed, "I need some air."

The cool air on her face didn't sooth the extreme nausea she saw feeling. All she could think about was Sitara...was she okay? Where was she? Was she hurt in any way? Maybe if she had protected her better then Sitara wouldn't be gone...

What about her illness? What if she had an attack and nobody was there to calm her down?

She closed her eyes, was Sitara sick because of her? She had seemed perfectly healthy when she was born...if the pregnancy had gone better...if she had eaten more...slept more...maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Maybe she wouldn't."

Elphaba spun around as quick as she possibly could - not knowing she was speaking out loud.

It was only moments before she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head and everything went pitch black.

* * *

Sitara violently threw up - just managing to lean over the edge of the bed she was laying on. With one hand pressed to her stomach and another holding back her ebony hair. When she finished, she curled up in a tight ball and started sobbing again.

It had been exactly twenty-six hours, forty seven minutes and thirteen seconds since she had been kidnapped. She couldn't remember the last time she ate - and instead of sleeping she passed out from sheer exhaustion.

She had been on the verge of a bad attack a few times, but had managed to calm herself down - thank goodness. She had been visited by that same man a few more times, and he spoke of a Nessarose. She knew that name somewhere, but she couldn't figure out where she had heard it.

"Let me out!" She tried to scream but her voice came out a froggish croak. "Please...I'll do anything, just...let me...let me out..."

Bile was rising in her throat again, and she braced herself to throw up again.

After fifteen minutes of retching, she finally did - except it was a whole load of scarlet blood that flew out of her mouth in a rush.

Sitara recoiled immediately, "Oh Oz." She whimpered - before passing out once again.

* * *

**So...it's short. Please forgive me! I am still having laptop issues and it is driving me INSANE in the MEMBRANE. But, what do you think? Sitara is getting sicker...oh no! Anyways, virtual hugs for whoever reviews.**

**-terahteapot xxx**


	12. I Love You Too

**Chapter Twelve  
I Love You Too**

**Alright, so I have had quite a few questions on where this chapter has been...well, I posted it but I had to delete it again because it was posted in the wrong format and I couldn't fix it because I have no Wi-Fi on my other laptop. Sorry for the wait!**

**So... *Crickets chirping loudly and obnoxiously* Where have I been, you ask? Heh, heh...funny story, y'know...Well, I got kept hostage by...uh...demonic...um...goldfish. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, like...at all.**

* * *

"Let go of me!" Elphaba cried, thrashing and protesting as much as she could in the guard's grasp. "Do you hear me? I said let go of me!"

"Yeah, your voice carries." Xalo snapped, "Silence, witch!" He dug his fingernails into Elphaba's green skin so hard that he felt little beads of blood beginning to surface. He smirked in satisfaction.

Elphaba gasped in pain, trying to pry her arm away from him - but she failed. "Who are you?" She asked, "Are you the same person who kidnapped Sitara? Because if you are then I swear to Lurline, I'll-"

"What?" Xalo mocked her, "What exactly are you going to do to me when you're locked up in a cell with absolutely no hope of getting out?"

Elphaba paled, her blood running cold. "Cell?"

Xalo threw back his head and laughed, "What did you expect?"

He tossed her violently in the small cramped cell - she hit the stone floor with a crash and a cry of pain. She tried to scramble to her feet, but wasn't quick enough - the door slammed and left her trapped. "Let me out!" She screeched, pounding on the door. "Let me out of here right now!" She screamed and rapped on the metal barrier so hard that her knuckles bled, yet she still didn't give up.

"Elphaba?" It was that small, rapsy voice that made her stop. She lowered her bleeding fists, and for a few moments all that could be heard was her shallow breathing - but then she heard it again. "Elphaba, is that you?"

"Sitara!" Elphaba said, rushing to the wall where the voice came from.

"Oh, Elphaba, it is you!" Sitara's voice was thick with emotion. "How are you here?"

"I got kidnapped." Elphaba whispered, resting her forehead against the wall. "I was just in the garden and..." Her voice trailed off. "That doesn't matter. Are you alright?"

"I...I..." A single heart-wrenching sob answered the green girl. "I don't think so, Elphaba."

Feeling like she had been punched in the chest, the green witch spotted a hole in which a brick was missing. She reached up and tried to poke her hand through, "You're scared, of course...that was a stupid question..."

"No, it's not that." Sitara whimpered, "Well, I am scared...it's just that...I think I'm dying."

"What?" Elphaba hissed, "What do you mean?"

"I haven't take my medication for two days...I've been throwing up...there's so much blood, Elphaba, I don't know what to do!" Sitara was a wreck, and it was ripping Elphaba apart.

Blood, Elphaba thought, Oh, Oz, no. "Sitara." She said, "You aren't going to die. You aren't going to let yourself die. Listen to me, you are strong, you are smart and you are so brave." A single tear streaked down her cheek, "And I love you."

The silence was deafening. Then, the green girl felt her fingers being laced with others as Sitara squeezed her hand like it was a lifeline. "I love you too."

* * *

"First Sitara, now Elphaba!" Fiyero ranted, pacing the room. "Someone knows how to mess with us, and I want to know who it is!" He growled like a wild animal.

"Don't we all!" Glinda snapped, burying her head in her hands. "When I find out who took my daughter and my best friend, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Did she leave anything behind?" Jonah interrupted, putting his hand on Glinda's shoulder. "Anything at all? If she did, then I think we might have a lead."

"This." Fiyero whispered, holding out Elphaba's black cloak. It had dirt marks and grass stains on it - but that wasn't what Jonah was looking for. He slid it from Fiyero's fingers, and searched it for a good six minutes.

"Jonah," Glinda finally asked, "May I ask you what you are doing?"

Her question was answered when Jonah pulled a short light brown hair from the cloak and grinned, "We got him."

"What do you mean?" Fiyero asked, blinking.

"We run a DNA test, find out who this belongs to - and track them down." Jonah pulled a relieved looking Glinda into his arms, "We're going to find her, Glinda, and she's going to be alright."

"You're a genius, Jonah!" Glinda squealed, and hugged him tightly.

* * *

"So, it's true." She whispered, "The green do just get greener."

The light flickered on, and Elphaba scrambled backwards. "Nessa?"

"Hello, witch." Nessa spat.

"I thought...no, I know...you died!" Elphaba stammered, "You died!"

"You really thought that little farm brat could kill me?" Nessa cackled, "The Wicked Witch of the East? It's a wonder they thought that you were declared smart!"

"A house," Elphaba began, closing her eyes. "Fell on you."

"It didn't actually," Nessa said, "When I found out that Morrible and the Wizard were going to kill me, I found Xalo and he helped me. We staged that I had been crushed by the house - and it became my soul mission to make sure that you died, along with any of your sinful magic. But then, of course..." She shook her head, "You had to fall pregnant."

"Nessa..."

"She had to die, along with you. Your sins do not belong in this world, all you ever caused was pain - I am going to put an end to that."

Elphaba glared at the younger girl, "When are you going to kill me?"

"I'm going to wait until your husband and the blonde get here - so they can watch you die. Or, better yet you can watch them die!" Nessa's eyes lit up.

"Don't you lay a finger on them!" Elphaba screamed, running up to the cell bars and shaking them in a desperate attempt to get out. "You can kill me but not them! Not Fiyero, not Glinda..." She swallowed, "Not Sitara. They are innocent people, Nessa, you can't kill innocent people!"

"I think you'll find I can. And I will." She began walking away, "Goodbye, Elphaba."

"Nessa, no!" Elphaba screeched, "No! No! NO!"

* * *

**So, I am not at all happy with this chapter. It is my least favourite in the story, it's a filler...but I'm sick. I wanted to get a chapter up, so...here it is. I hope you don't hate it too much, but I understand if you do.**

**-terahteapot xxx**


End file.
